


Journey to the Distant Shore 14: A Very Busy Port

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: The agents sort through and compile all their evidence for submission to those who will fight.





	Journey to the Distant Shore 14: A Very Busy Port

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

A Very Busy Port

## A Very Busy Port

### by Pattie

From: Title: A Very Busy Port.  
Author: Pattie  
Rating: PG  
Categorizaton: MSR, M/A, S/A.  
Summary: At the home of William Mulder, Scully and Mulder begin the pains-taking task of sorting, collating and analyzing everything theyhave accumulated from the X-Files, and information stored away from Mulder Senior's home. 

Disclaimers: All characters and references to the plot, Myth-Arc and other characters are property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Television. No mon.; lotsa fun.  
Feedback: Yes. please.  
Archive: Gossamer or any other nice home. 

West Tisbury, Mass.,  
Home of William Mulder.  
7:00 a.m. 

Rain was pouring furiously as the alarm went off. Fox Mulder turned the buzzing off and gently shook Dana Scully's shoulders. "Oh Sleeping Beauty..." he sang, "Time to face the day..." 

Without opening her eyes, a very tired Scully softly, drowsily muttered. "Prince Charming, it's you. If you will set the alarm for another half hour or so, I might make you a nice breakfast. That's after you kiss me awake." 

"Well", he said, nibbling on her ear, I could go for a run, be back by then, have a shower and do that." 

"In the rain? You're nuts!?" 

"Gotta stay in shape, Scully. You know that as a doctor and a former F.B.I. Agent! Mmmm, you smell heavenly." 

Scully was determined to sleep and rolled over. "Half an hour?" she begged. 

"Your wish is my command." As he set the alarm,he reached for a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. "A nice run in the warm summer rain. Someday I'll get you to try it. Been trying for 10 years. Okay, shoes on, and I'm off!" 

Two hours later the breakfast dishes were in the kitchen sink as Fox Mulder prepared his father's newly updated computer for a long, long day of work. 

"So, when did you manage to do all the updated hardware and peripherals, Mulder?" 

"When I was away for that year. There's a program in here that can sort everything by category, Timeline, relevance to you and me, and put the whole invasion thing into perspective. In case we missed something. Can you do me a favour and hand me the box marked 1989 to 1991." 

"Sure." Scully gave him the box and opened it for him. Disk by disk, information was entered into the computer via the floppy drive, and as the pair went through 1992, 1993-1994, up to 1995-1997, Scully suggested they break for coffee. By then it was noon anyway, and eyestrain was beginning to take effect. As she massaged Mulder's neck and shoulders, Scully looked at all the other boxes of case disks and the boxes of folders and medical records. "You are going to break for meals, aren't you?" 

"Yes, I guess I could eat a sandwich. I want to get all this done as soon as possible." 

"Not in one day!" Scully sternly scolded him. "This is too much even for the Mighty Spooky. I can help you do some of it, but neither of us are going for a couple of days on end entering disks, typing files and going sleepless. There's a limit to what a body can take, Mulder. Even yours." 

"Well, I'm counting on your help with the medical files, Scully, and I think if we break for a short supper at about seven, we can have this done by two or three in the morning... that is, if you want to see the results as quickly as I do." 

"All right, sweet talker. Alas, you have rendered the princess under your spell. Your mesmerizing words have convinced me of your ardent search for truth and justice." 

"Don't forget love..." Puppy face. "Okay, just a sandwich and a coffee. On to 1997-1998 for me." 

By the time there was any hope of the task being three-quarters of the way completed, Scully was entering medical data into the computer: Records of the abductees' interviews over the years, the cancers that resulted from the removal of the tracking chips, even Mulder's abduction, death, and return to life. The operation Scully perforned to save him from becoming a super soldier was even to be entered. She looked at the clock near the old desk. "Seven, Mulder. Mulder?" 

He had fallen asleep in an arm chair. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Scully. Want me to take over now?" 

"No, and don't be sorry. You were beat. You needed the rest. Only a few more medical records and we can start the analysis, back it up, and print it out." 

"I'll call and order Chinese food. Why don't you sit down on the sofa and turn on the T.V. Delivery might take about an hour." 

"Okay. But don't blame me if I fall alseep this time." Scully stood and stretched. "I need a coffee. Want one?" 

"You sit down, I'll bring us both coffees, and I can call in the order. Please... Scullleee..." 

By nine in the evening they were back to work, and the final entries were made by eleven. 

"What's next?" Scully asked, as she poured coffee into Mulder's mug. 

"We turn it all over to this program that I'm enabling...now... and we wait for it to complete compiling. When that's done, we put it on disk by disk by disk, duplicate those disks, and print out the findings as well. Twice. We bind them, and we wait until the right time." 

"And I think it's time I took a bath, Mulder. I'll see you later." 

"Uh, Scully? Come here." Mulder hugged her tightly, standing to embrace her fully and she returned the hug. As they began to kiss, he pushed the hair off of her face. "You're looking much better today, Scully." 

"I feel better, you know? Because I believe we're so much closer to finishing all this and getting William back." 

"We are. Don't ever doubt that. I have made a promise to you and to myself that we will resolve all this crap and live normal lives. Well, as normal as I can live..." 

"Hey. You're you. I've always loved the real you. Now, I need to pamper myself a little. Don't push too hard, Mulder. It's two in the morning." 

"Hey, I'll be in bed by four. I promise," he said with a smile. Enjoy your bubbles." 

As Scully left the room, he returned to the computer and watched the readings, disks at the ready. If they had missed making any connections, the program would reveal anything they needed to consider. 

"I think you'd be proud of me, Dad," he whispered to a photograph of William Mulder sitting on an end table beside the sofa. 

Pattie 

* * *

End Part 14/? Journey to the Distant Shore.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
